


The Happiness I Seek

by Smilla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2011, M/M, Season: four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilla/pseuds/Smilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastair allows himself a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiness I Seek

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted [here](http://smilla02.livejournal.com/242737.html).]

Before putting Dean back together, Alastair allows himself a few quiet moments: a tender stroke over the naked cap of Dean’s shoulder where the bone blinks white through filaments of shredded flesh, a delicate swipe at the base of Dean’s neck before he untangles the broken tendons with his fingers so that they fall straight over the cavity in Dean’s chest. Dean’s heart is beating, clinging to a redundant memory of life. Alastair counts ten bubbles of rich blood before he pokes the left ventricle with his forefinger until it stutters and finally stops. His other hand molds neatly around the curve of Dean’s hipbone where some flesh is visible and pink skin wields supple under Alastair’s thumb.

This fascination, he knows, is dangerous, and Alastair throws Dean on the floor with enough force to snap Dean’s femur in two. But he forgets he’s ever been annoyed at himself when he stares at the tangled limbs. The artful mix of white and red and black on the remaining stripes of flesh perfect like the most beautiful painting.

Dean’s neck bared back and _bared_ , a single lowered lid whole and fragile-looking next to the dark hole where Dean’s other eye's missing.  
\--


End file.
